RavenWood Academy
by captain awsome pants
Summary: RavenWood has a lot of secrects for a ritzy private school, and i'm not just talking about superpowers. Faced with Cults, Demons, and Aliens Praxie suddenly feels a little overwhelemed with his new school.
1. RavenWoood

Ravenwood Academy was the private school to end all private schools. It's campus stretched for several city blocks in one of the finest parts of the city. A high brick all kept intruders out well the wall and, the rumors. You see Ravenwood Academy isn't like any other school, it's, well, it houses Clint City's most gifted children. Though the type of gift these students have can't me measured on any chart, their gift is a bit more supernatural.

This is the story of a boy, who cried a river and froze the whole world, well at least his high school. Praxie Wasn't a stud, he was short and stocky, with electric yellow hair, but boy he could swim. The day before his team went to the biggest swim meet of the year his powers kicked in. While Praxie was swimming laps with the rest of his team, be became cold, very cold every time his head came for air he could see his own breath like it was the dead of winter. Then bam! Suddenly and without warning the entire swim team was frozen solid in a pool for a week.

Only days after he finally thawed out he received a letter in the mail. It was an invitation to Ravenwood Academy's next school year. In the letter they explained that he was a 'cryomancer' and how with the teachings of the school he could learn how to control his powers so there wouldn't be another incident like this one.

If you'd asked Praxie he'd tell you that the school year couldn't start soon enough, the entire summer he couldn't take a drink, use the toilet, and take a shower without all the pipes in his house bursting.

At least he'd managed to make it. And there he was at the gates of raven wood surrounded by mansions and statues and gated communities. All of the other students seemed nice enough they all chatted and bounced around in eager anticipation for the gates to open. This definitely wasn't a normal school.

Then slowly, suddenly, magically the front gates creaked open. Praxie smiled and picked up his green duffle bag following the rest of the students up the long winding cobble stone path up to the mansions front doors. The grounds of the mansion where breath taking, central park didn't have anything on Raven Wood. Up ahead Praxie could see the tree line opening up and just beyond their branches was Raven Wood Academy! It was an immense Victoria mansion with two large wings jutting out. The left wing Had two giant bronze warriors on it. The left seemed to have a green room on the top floor, seeing that plants of all kinds grew freely on top of the wing. Praxie cringed when he passed the front fountain.

The inside of the mansion was decorated with the same type of elegance you would expect from an Upper's mansion or at least an upper from the 19th century. Elegant Persian rugs covered the hard wood floors from the claws of old couches and chairs. Not to give you the idea that is was old or stuffy. On the contrary the Mansion had electricity and running water you'd be hard pressed to find even a speck of dust most anywhere in the mansion

As soon as you opened the doors you would find a lounge and a huge staircase that led to the upper parts of the mansion. In the lounge many of the students where already sitting down on the plush sofa's and chairs. Every one chatted and twittered about excitedly. "Excuse me." Said a small voice. "Excuse me everyone." The voice tried again. "Guys please just…"

"Shut up!" Shouted a mountain of muscle and flesh.

All eyes were on the Slender Girl on the stair case, and the boy standing next to her. "Thank you Carter." She said wearily. She was a cute little thing tall in thin with short brown hair, with thick framed glasses. "I'm Alyen, Leader of the girl's dorm and captain of, well." She giggled. "Pretty much everything academic." She made a gesture to the boy standing next to her. "And this is my friend…"

"Jay." He said, his voice smoother than the finest silk. His skin was like melted chocolate and his smile went on for miles. "I'm Leader of the boy's dorm and captain of the lacrosse team." He laughed to himself. "That's it that's all of the lines Alyen would let me read, later guys!" He started walking up the steps, with a wave of laughter washing over him as he went.

"Jay get back here you know that's not true!" Alyen shouted. Jay laughed and moseyed on back down the steps. "Sorry about that. Any way Welcome to Raven Wood, finest academy in the entire world, what to you guys think of it" There where jumbled bunch of approving shouts. Alyen smiled. "Trust me this place will become your second home, by the end of summer next year you guys will be chomping at the bit to get back here. But I bet you guys want to know what you'll be up to tonight. Well tonight we host our annual welcoming feast for the new class."

"A feast you say!" Shouted a portly little guy in the front row.

"That's right any food you could possibly imagine will be there, trust me after tonight fast food won't even cross your mind. During the feast the headmaster will give his speech welcoming the new students, then after dessert off to bed, because tomorrow is freshman orientation!" There were a few disgruntled boos. "oh no, no, no this is when you all get to flaunt your skeelz and show the teachers what you've got. After that you'll be assigned to your class."

Jay sprung to life. "But Alyen what are these classes of which you speak?"

"Gee Jay I'm glad you asked. You see at Raven Wood we separate powers into four categories."

"Oh!"

"First is combat taught by Master Cley, their color is orange and powers usually affect them in a physical sense."

Jay looked down at his uniform. "Wow I'm wearing Orange, that means I'm in the combat Class!"

Alyen nodded happily. "Right you are jay!" Praxie rolled his eyes he wasn't sure their acting could get anymore cheesier. "Then we have space and time, a class very near and dear to my heart. Headed by Dr. Alian our powers usually affect the laws of physics turning off gravity and stuff like that, and as you can see we have stylish blue uniforms." She twirled around so everyone could get a good look at her.

"I see you're not the president of the drama club." Praxie tracked to voice to a blonde kid sprawled out on the couch while everyone around him was forced to sit on the hardwood floor.

Alyen completely ignore him. "Next we the Nature class head by Mr. Aigwan. Their powers affect, well nature as you could imagine, plants animals, weather, you get the idea, and as you can imagine their color is green."

Jay scanned the lounge. "Do we have anyone in the Nature class out their?"

In the back of the room a boy raise his had. He ran his hand through his purple Mohawk and straightened out his leather jacket. The raven on his shoulder gave a squawk. "Right over hear my man." He smiled to himself he looked like he was in his own little world, his eyes where distant like he was concentrating on something, but the raven on his shoulder seamed to be picking up the slack, as it meticulously scanned the room for threats. "Remember live green, recycle, all that jazz." He spun around and began walking back towards the wall he'd been propped up against, but just before he got there he spun around again and pointed right at Jay. "And look out for this kid; he's uh, heh…" He laughed to himself. His eyes suddenly cleared up and both him and the Raven looked Jay in the eye. "…He's a stone cold killer." He shook his head and laughed as he leaned up against the wall.

Jay toddled on his feet uncomfortably.

"Yes well, thank you for that Corvus, and Corvus's Raven." He let out a light sigh and collected herself. "Which brings us to the final Class, Death! Dun dun dun!"

Praxie couldn't help himself. "What?"

Alyen laughed to herself. "It's pretty much everything else, but usually the more deadly of abilities end up their which is where I believe it gets it's name. It's led by our very own master of the arcane Mrs. Greem, who decided last year that she would change the uniform color from black to purple." Aleyn scanned the room. "Do we have any members of the Death Class?" No one answered. She perced her lips and puffed out her cheeks. "I said do we have any Death Students in here? Danae you said you'd do it!"

Praxie looked over at who she was talking to. Sitting in a chair just about as still as a human could get was a Pale and petite girl. He chair was surrounded by an army of books, whose pages seemed to turn on their own. You couldn't really tell if she was reading or sleeping seeing that she wasn't moving her head and her eyes where covered by thick welding goggles.

Alyan sighed. "She's a member of the Death class. And that is pretty much the end of our speech, anyone have any questions?" No one answered. "No questions? I guess we're better at this than I thought Jay! If there are no more questions then I guess all I've got to say is, get to your rooms and get ready for the best dinner of your life. And Welcome to Raven wood everybody!"

Praxie just stood their for a few moments watching everyone get up and head upstairs, he smiled to himself, somehow he got a feeling he was going to fit in just fine around here, but then again I guess That's the point of welcomings isn't it?


	2. Dinner is served

"Hello?" Praxie pounded on his door. "Hello I think you locked the door on accident, can you open up please!" He jiggled the door knob for the thirty-second time. "Hey um, Jay right?"

"That's right my friend." Jay gave him a handshake that Praxie imagined the statues outside would give. "How can I help you?"

"I think my roommate locked me out."

"What happened to your key?"

Praxie laughed nervously. "I sort of tripped and lost it down a drain."

Jay laughed. "That's some bad luck."

"Tell me about it."

Jay Turned his attention towards the door. "Hey open up!" He gave the door a good pound. "Okay I'm taking the door down." The door swung open and they where both pulled inside. Before they even knew what was happening they where floating zero gravity around the room, with a tall blond kid looking at them distastefully from his bed. "Praxie say hello to your new room mate."

Praxie opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly pulled very close to his room mates face. "I'm Manfred Howl, I own cars worth more than your entire family line. I don't even share a mansion with my parents, what makes you think I'll share this room with you?" Praxie's mouth just hung agape, he was still getting over the fact that he was floating in the air. "I see they sent me an intellectual. Well I've had enough of this, bottom line, you get a new room. Good day." With that Jay and Praxie flew out the room.

Jay rubbed his backside. "Man roommates with that guy? That's some bad luck."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't worry I'll talk to the headmaster about it." He laughed. "But you're going to have to talk to Deebler about getting a new key."

Praxie gulped. "Deebler?"

"Yeah he's the grounds keeper, and he is creepy to the third power I swear."

Praxie slumped to the floor. "Great."

"But in the mean time, you can get ready for supper in my room."

"Thanks Jay, you're alright."

"Hey I'm here to please."

Xxxx

"Sweet baby Jesus look at all the food." The feast was absolutely massive food from every corner of the world sat on silver platters, even scorpions on a stick. (Praxie figured he'd avoid those.)

"I only drink the blood of beautiful women." Belgosi announced. He was a short pale kid how'd been sticking next to Praxie ever since he entered the cafeteria. "Oh cocktail weenies!"

"The weenies of beautiful women no doubt. Wait that didn't come out right."

Belgosi had this really fake Transylvanian accent, that made every thing he said sound… sinister. "You know what your problem is?"

"You just met me!"

"You don't have much confidence, you just have to put yourself out there."

"We can't all think we're vampires!"

"I am a vampire, bleh."

"Saying bleh doesn't make you a vampire, bleh."

Belgosi finished stacking his plate high with the little weenies. "Of course it doesn't, but because I'm a vampire I say it, bleh."

"There's just no winning with you is there?"

"You can't possibly beat the king of the night, muhuhahahahahaha! Hark! I see two open seats! Go fetch them slave!"

Praxie shrugged and made his way towards the table. "I'm the slave; he's the one following me around like a lost dog." He plunked his plate down. He looked around at the people in his vicinity. He wondered if he'd have to make the first move.

"Hiya!" Nope. A pretty Latino girl stretched her hand over to him to greet him. As in she stretched it right over to him, didn't lean over or anything she remained stationary as her hand stretched over to him like it was a piece of laffy taffy.

Praxie shook her hand, but his stocmach churned when her arm wiggled like a slinky. "So is it just the arm, or all of you."

"Oh it's all of me…all of me." She gave him a hungry look. "My names Chwing."

"Pardon."

"Chwing."

"Can you spell that?"

" G"

"Yeah that name is a nightmare." Belgosi announced setting down his plate of wennies stacked three feet tall.

"Well what's your name?"

She gave him a stare, almost like he was trying to hypnotize her. "I am Belgosi, King of the night, and a third level cleric in my D&D group."

"Oh like that's a normal name." Both Chwing and Praxie yelled.

"Hey my name is Italian, your name is bat crazy, and I know bats, bleh."

Praxie leaned over to Chwing. "I swear he's not with me."

Chwing smiled. "You're cute enough to put up with him." She thought he was cute? Lord have mercy! Praxie opened his mouth so he could babble like an idiot, but was stopped when everyone saw an old man walking on stage. A very old man, as in he made Methuselah look like a spring chicken. "He's about to turn to dust any second." She laughed.

"One day, I'll be that old." Belgosi sighed dreamily. He jumped onto the table. "Only I'll be a thousand times more youthful than you!"

Praxie slammed his head into the table. "Shut up, shut up."

The old man sighed. "Are you quite done?"

"The lord of the night is never truly done!" He threw his cape over himself and ran out of the banquet hall.

"Yes! He's gone!" Praxie could have kissed the old man.

The old man looked around. "Anyone else? No? Okay then I'm Caelus Head master of Raven Wood Academy. I have just three rules that I want you to follow, if you do that we'll get along fine. First no one is allowed in the basement without supervision of a teacher. Second, no one uses their powers outside of this campus until they graduate. Third, this school is great because we house only the finest professionals and teachers, so I ask all of you to treat the staff with the utmost respect and courtesy even the strict ones who give you homework. And with those _stern _warnings I wish all of you a great year at Raven Wood, you're about to enter a world much larger and than you could ever imagine."

Xxxxxx

There it was on his door a note written on Manfred's lavender stationary, in a neat almost feminine hand writing. 'Dear Perry you so much as knock on this door, I'll blow your ass so far up your head, it'll paint the moon cherry pie red. Your room mate Manfred.'

Praxie frowned and looked around everyone else was already in their rooms. Students weren't allowed outside the dorms at this time. He looked down at the hard wood floor and sighed. He fluffed his duffle bag and threw it on the ground. He laid down and after an hour and a half of tossing and turning managed to get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The basement of Raven wood Academy, a good acre of ten foot thick lead lined concrete walls. This is where the students of Raven wood practice there powers safely. "Ahh! F youuuuuu." Corvous screamed. He writhed on the ground holding his bloody face together. Well as safely as super powered teenagers can.

"Oh my god Jay just broke Corvus face in half." Chwing shouted as she stretched over the crowd.

Three time world martial art champion, grandmaster clay shoved Jay away from his victim. "I taught you better than that Jay he didn't even have his defenses up!"

"I thought he was going to transform, it was a preemptive strike."

Corvus' crow squawked angrily at Jay.

Aylen rubbed her temples. "Carter, do you think you could get Corvus to the nurse?"

The seven foot wall of muscle known as Carter stepped forward. "Sure thing Aylen."

"Gently Carter, Gently!" Corvus mumbled between his bloody hands. Without even a grunt of effort Carter threw Corvus over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. "YEOW! You're killing me!"

Manfred stepped forward; everyone cringed getting ready for a tongue lashing. "Well 'master' Cley all I learned from that demonstration is that we have to kill our opponent."

"No, what the demonstration was supposed to show you is that we expect restraint during sparring matches. The other students are your peers and you should respect them, because one day they might be stronger than you. As for jay, get out of my sight we'll talk about his later" Jay stormed off angrily.

Manfred let out a loud gust of air. "Yeah whatever, listen I've got a lunch date in an hour so can you just give me my opponent I've got places to be."

"Your opponent is Chwing."

"Alright!" Chwing shouted. "I'm going to kick him in the nuts for you Praxie! Whish me luck."

"Good luck!"

"Good luck." Belgosi walked up to Praxie.

For the first time Praxie noticed that Belgosi had left his side. "Where've you been?"

"I was licking up the blood trail that Corvus was leaving."

Praxie's stomach churned but sure as sunshine the floor was spotless. "I, I just don't know what to say."

Manfred and Chwing eyed each other down. Well Chwing eyed him down, Manfred was picking some lent off of his blazer. "Fight!" Cley shouted.

Chwing needed no prodding she leapt towards Manfred her stretch out fist almost got him but Manfred managed to catch her with his mind just in time. "You know with skills like that you could be doing a lot more interesting things to me than fighting."

"I don't date creeps." Chwing grunted struggling against her invisible bonds.

"That's okay I don't date rubber bands." Manfred proceeded to slowly stretch Chwing out like a piece of gum.

"Neh eh nuuu." Chwing was going hysterical she'd never had someone in control of her power before, and she was about to reach her limit. "Let me go!" She shouted thrashing in mid air. Then she let out a horrible scream as her stretched out muscles lost their elasticity and started to tare apart.

"Manfred!"

\ Manfred dropped the eleven foot Chwing on the ground. He fell on his butt and started to slowly scoot away. For the first time he lost his cool composer. "There! I did your stupid test now I'm out of here." Manfred stormed out of the building and no one tried to stop him.

Chwing was slowly un-stretching, but she still looked unconscious. Aylen sigh everything was falling apart. "Can someone get her to the nurse?"

Praxie was about to step forward. But Belgosi stopped him. "Don't worry I've got this one buddy!"

"But you'll miss your test."

Belgosi shook his head proudly. "No, I'm already in the death house! Greem is my aunt!"

"Of course she is." Praxie smiled. "Thanks Bel, but not a scratch on her you hear."

"Yeah yeah." Belgosi yawned. He headed over towards Chwing.

"And no holes in her neck!"

Belgosi bent over to pick her up but the only part of her that moved was what Belgosi had in his hands. "Eww It's like picking up bread dough!" After a few comical minutes of him trying to pick her up he finally succeeded and walked her out the door. With her feet in front of him, her head trailing behind him, and the only part of him you could see was his feet sticking of from her torso which was stretched over his body.

"Next up is Liam and Jessica. And _please _control yourselves."

Liam walked up he was a scrawny little ginger, who had this cocky look on his face. He was bad news you could tell by looking at him, the kid has sex offender written all over his face.

"Um Jessica?" Cley asked scanning the crowd.

"Cmon' girly I won't hurt you." Liam announced taking out a pocket watch.

Suddenly Liam stiffened up, and tenderly put his hands over his family jewels before falling over.

"That's for stealing my panties you pervert!" Sounded a girl's voice just a few feet away from Liam.

Cley looked flabbergasted. "Win for Jessica, the invisible woman!"

"Next up Praxie vs Wilhelm."

Praxie felt like he was walking on two sticks of salami. He stumbled numbly up to Cley and faced his opponent. Cley whispered into his ear. "You facing this kid, that's some good luck."

Praxie couldn't help but smile. "Tell me about it."

From the look of it Wilhelm was a normal guy, except for the fact that he was made of water! "Ready, Steady, Fight!"

"You're going to get washed away!" a huge tidal wave flew out of Wilhelm's arms, un-proportional to the amount of water he should have been holding in his body. The wave swept across the room with enough force to carry the entire class away.

Praxie's heart dropped of course he was going to lose to the only person in the school he'd be able to beat. He threw his hand in front of his face and screamed. "Stop!" He didn't know who he was yelling to but he wanted someone to jump in and save him. A few seconds passed and his socks were still dry. He dared to open his eyes and when he did he saw a Wilhelm-sickle frozen solid just an inch from his face. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Praxie is the winner."

The crowd went wild. Praxie's hands were shaking he'd never been even remotely in control of his powers, but what he did just then, that was his first step! He looked over at the teachers and they all smiled at him, even head master Caelus.

Xxx Authors notes xxX

I just want to Give a shout out to the Immortal Doctor. Who is really the only person keeping this story going at this point. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Praxie slid on his Purple and black Blazer, he combed his hair back his blond hair with his black unbreakable plastic comb; he flung his purple and black scarf around his neck, and winked at himself in the mirror. He was one cool kid, no pun intended. He rubbed the fabric of the scarf between his thumb and index finger. Snowflake had given it to him, that cute Indian girl from America. He blushed just thinking of her, she was pretty sweet, she said that their auras were aligned, whatever that meant.

Praxie left the boys restroom. He'd had to get dressed in their since Manfred still wouldn't let him inside his own room, and he was much to scared of this 'Deebler' character to get his key from him.

As he was walking down the hall he could see Manfred exiting their room. Praxie froze, much like Wilhelm had a few days earlier. After his fight with Chwing Manfred had become an absolute terror he obviously didn't respond well to the negative comments the students were giving him. It was like he'd declared war on everybody.

Once Manfred was gone Praxie moved on, today was the first day of the 'House classes.' The first day they'd start learning about their powers. The day everyone was waiting for.

"Yo, Praxie!" Jay flagged him down. "Sup man I haven't seen you in a few days."

Praxie smiled nervously, he still remembered Corvus' bloody form rolling on the ground. "Yeah, I've been busy."

"Rocking the purple I see, I hear that's the house to be in this year, now that Greem is teaching it, but I say you're missing out, Combat is by far the best choice, I hear your girl friend is in it, Miss Rubber band."

"Listen Jay I've got to slit I'll catch you later, cool?"

"Cool."

Xxx Death, Greem xxX

Praxie slid open the door and was taken back, almost half of the school was in there! Belgosi jumped onto his chair and waved Praxie. "Over here!" The chair flew out from under him sending him crashing onto the table. Belgosi hopped back onto his feet and let out a long hiss towards Manfred. "What a Jerk." He whispered as Praxie sat down.

"Belive me I know. Can you believe how many people are here?"

Belgosi nodded. "Tell me about it, their must be a class with almost nobody in it."

Xxx Space and time, Anton xxX

Aylen looked around the Physics lab flabbergasted. "Proffersor Anton, there's only two other people here!" It was Her, Liam the pervert, and Michael, Mr Supernova.

Anton had the look of a classic mad scientist, but he was an okay guy, he even had a family, a beautiful wife and a healthy baby boy. Though if you look at any of there pictures they're all wearing lab coats in all of them, so it calls into question the type of family it is, also if his son is a robot, because that kid never cries. "Thank you Aylen I can count, one two three."

"But you had twenty the last two years."

"Yes but when I saw you'd be here one more year, I just wasn't sure I could handle that many people." He gave her a look. "I thought you graduated early."

"I did, but you know I couldn't stand being a way from Skeelz."

Anton let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, we are lucky to have students as loyal as you."

"Oh!" She pounded her fist onto her open palm. "Speaking of loyal." She pulled out a large stack of papers from her backpack. "Over the summer I kept track of my favorite teacher, and I compiled a list of all the mistakes you made. Except on the comedy sketch you did on Science today when you stated that Black holes didn't return the energy they absorbed." She tried to contain a giggle. "I never knew you dabbled in comedy."

"The critics said I was inspired." Anton whispered to himself. The thing that upset him most about the whole thing is that Aylen was completely sincere about everything she was saying. To her she was being a good friend to him. She walked up front and held out the inch thick packet. Anton rolled his eyes and took the packet. "You're the only student I know that gives homework."

Aylen smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have you fourth period, and I was wondering if you could transfer me to first, that way I can correct any mistakes you make so the rest of the day you've got it handled."

Anton rubbed his temples it was only the first day and she was killing him. "Alyen honestly I don't want to see you first thing in the morning."

You couldn't keep her down it wasn't possible. "Then in that case can you give me your lesson plan for the next day that way I can proof read it?"

Anton just slumped into his chair. "I'll see what I can do. Now please have a seat." He took in a deep breath. At least they were quite; well it was hard not to be with only three of them. He finally stood up. "Hello I'm Professor Anton, I'm head of the Space and time house. Now I know that every other teacher is telling their students this right now but I believe that out of all the students here you are the most powerful." He could see Aylen mouthing the speech out of the corner of his eye. "Unlike Combat, and death, we don't need a keen body and mind we simply are powerful, no training required."

"So what, you're just telling us to bugger off, we're not getting any training form you." Michael sounded upset.

"Not at all. In this room we have, cold fusion, cloning, and the ability to stop time sitting in desks. The laws of physics can't even stop you. That's why out of all the Houses you require the most training, with great power comes great reasonability."

Aylen clapped excitedly, she just loved this part.

Xxx Nature with, Corvus? xxX

Corvus hopped up on the teachers desk. Everyone leaned in to see if he had a scar from where Jay slit his face open. "Mr. Aigwon couldn't be here today so he put me in charge." His bird gave a squawk. "He put him in charge too." He combed back his purple Mohawk. "But yeah, I'm Corvus I'm probably going to be teaching this class about 25% of the time, because our teacher is a tree." Every hand in the class shot up. "I don't know how it works, save those questions for him. So yeah, this is nature we usually sit around in a drum circle and commune with the nature spirits that control out powers, it's cool or whatever. The one thing I've seen from this class is that we usually show the most improvement out of any others." He took a look over at the shyest kid he could find. "Like you over there, Zeke, you've got a bunch of killer bugs living in you body, by the end of the year they're probably going to be serving you tea and crumpets. So that's pretty exciting." He looked over at Carter "Anything else?"

Carter shook his head. He was sickening even his neck had bulging muscles. "All the other houses really stress you out about using your powers, but you can't do that you've got to let the ability come to you, if you just relax and don't worry about it you'll have a much smoother ride. And when I say relaxed I mean less Relaxed than Corvus, if he was anymore relaxed he'd be dead."

Xxx Combat, with Cley xxX

The back wall of the Combat class exploded sending concrete and spackle everywhere. Cley jumped through the hole and stood in an impressive Kung Fu stance. "Now imagine that was the face of every enemy you ever went up against!" There was a roar of approval. "That's what you get out of my class, Every other house things that your powers are second rate, well if they make the mistake of letting you get close to them, you can show them that you've got a first rate fist!" He calmed down a bit. "But seriously guys I demand respect and control from all of you. We're not just about punching things. Combat is a discipline and a philosophy, a lot of the times your mind has to pick of the slack when you body just dosent cut it."

Chwing sighed, this all seemed cool and stuff, but she wanted to be with her friends in death. She wanted to be in the middle of whatever fun they were having.

Xxx Death, with Greem xxX

Usually with so many pretty Girls around teenage boys would pretend to be braver than they were, but not today. Praxie and Belgosi had to be screaming the highest and the Loudest.

"Students, Students please; It's only a third level Tzeetch Daemon!" That may have been so, but it was the size of a fully loaded Chevy. "It goes after whoever is the most afraid! Be like Danae! She's got it down!"

Danae was too enthralled in whatever book she was reading to waste time cowering from a Daemon

Praxie and Belgosi were clawing at the front door, but Greem had it locked, Magically! "Mommy!" Belgosi shouted.

"I've never even kissed a girl before!" Praxie cried. Mafred and anyone else who could fly had already escaped by crawling through the air ducts. "Bel! You're a creature of the night talk to him!"

Belgosi looked over at the creature; Greem was keeping it on a short chain leash. "Well now that I think about it he's not so bad, I mean Carter is about his size." Then the creature opened its mouth, all four sets of them to let out a blood curtailing screech. "Mommy!" Belgosi started throwing his body against the door.

Greem smiled, they were doing much better than she'd expected, and so far no one had fainted! "Class if you don't settle down I'm going to have to unleash the little guy, you're getting him all worked up." Oh, strike that Belgosi, the vampire kid just bit the dust.

Xxx Author's notes xxX

Alright that's the last set up Chapter. So Now I'm going to start switching over to more characters and am going to start telling their personal stories, should be fun!


	5. SuperNova!

The boys' dorm's hallway was hot, and Praxie knew hot, hot like Chwing during her morning stretches. Praxie had to mop up his sweat with his t-shirt it was so hot in there. Finally someone down the hall opened up his door. He was a Skinny red haired kid. "What's going on out here?"

Praxie pulled his sticky head off of his duffle bag pillow. "I don't know it's been like that all night. "Wait, look at room three." You could see the air distorting due to the heat coming out from the room.

"Wanna take a look?"

Praxie threw his soaking wet shirt onto the floor. "Let's go."

The noises coming from Room three were pretty interesting. "Heeeeeer, argh, oooo huff huff huff yhaaaaaa."

"Um hello?" Praxie's voice cracked. "Are you okay in there?" He put his hand on the door knob.

"Don't come in!"

The red head, Drake gave Praxie a worried look. "He's having sex!"

Praxie just gave him an annoyed look. "I don't think that's what's heating up the building."

Drake shrugged. "Either way I'm going to barge in there." Drake kicked the door in. "Pizza delivery."

You could have pushed the two of them over with your pinky. You thought the hall way was bad, the room had to be at least twenty degree's warmer. It was as if all moisture in the world had died.

"I told you not to come in!" A crisp British accent shouted. Both Praxie and Drake let out a small scream and hugged each other for support. The boy who they assumed was the cause of all this was sitting on his bed shirtless, like some Tibetan monk, only his skin was as red as a chili pepper. You could see the heat radiating off of him. "Herk, w-what are you doing here." He was out of breath, from whatever he was doing.

"We-we're seeing what's going on with all of this hotness." Drake squeaked.

"Yeah, you're turning the boys' dorm into a Sauna." Praxie was about ten seconds from losing his pants too. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"I'm, hyeeeeeee, yaaaaa, huuuuuuuuurk." He panted heavily, while the temperature in the room shot up a few degrees. The carpet in the room was starting to smell a little, smoky. "I'm venting heat from my body, if, if I don't I my powers will melt me from the inside out."

Praxie had to close his eyes; the water in them was evaporating. He was desperately trying to use his powers on himself.

"This is so cool!" Drake shouted walking closer to the boy. "What's your name?"

"I'm, I'm Michael!"

"Nice to meet you Michael, so how hot can you go?"

"Supernova." He wheezed.

Drake did a little air guitar solo. "Man that's awesome! Are you going to do it?"

Praxie couldn't stand it anymore. His polka dot boxers were the only clothing he had on now and even they were too hot. He was beginning to think about losing a few layers….of skin. "Michael you have to stop, you're hurting yourself!"

Michael shook his head. "I lost control a few minutes ago; all I'm doing now is keeping it from going nuclear."

"I don't understand! How could you lose control if you're just venting heat?"

Michael didn't look happy at all. "I vented too much too quickly, my powers thought I was trying to become a star so it became self sustaining!"

Praxie put on his game face. "Alright." He held both of his hands up at Michael. "Feeze! Stop! Solidify! Cold! Chilly! Ice! Frost!" Nothing worked. "Okay second plan! I'll brb!" He ran over to his room and started pounding on the door. "Manfred, Manfred, Manfred, Manfred, Manfred!"

The door flung open, and Praxie suddenly found himself pressed up against the ceiling. "What is it Perry!" Manfred shouted with steel in his voice.

"It's Praxie!"

"Perry I'm really in no mood for this, my last cold pack just melted, so now I'm forced to sweat like everyone else. Why are you only wearing Boxers?"

"The guy who's doing this, Michael, he's losing control of his powers I need your help."

Manfred frowned. "Praxie I really don't want to join your, 'we can't control our power support group'."

Praxie groaned, it was like talking to a brick wall, granted the bricks were made of gold, but still. "I need you to throw him into the pool so he'll cool down. You're the only one who can do it because he's too hot too touch." This is how you get Manfred to do what you want: First you massage his ego with a complement, and then you tell him how he'll benefit from him doing the work. "You're the only one powerful enough to stop him, and then after you defeat him you can go back to being cool."

Manfred pondered it for a moment. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at it with disgust. "I've got a date tomorrow, so I'll need you to freeze the pool so we can go ice skating."

"Fine!"

"Alright, let's go!" Manfred leisurely walked over towards Michaels room. "Hey hot stuff you in here?"

"Aaaargh!" Micheal roared.

"That's a yes." At this point you could barely look at Michael without scorching your eyes. Despite this Drake was looking directly at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Let's go hot shot." Manfred flew all of them out of his room and to the pool. Manfred looked almost god-like floating through the air carrying what looked like a star from far away.

Praxie and Drake both stepped away from the pool, there was no telling what was going to happen.

Manfred cleared his throat. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." With that he dunked Michael into the pool. It boiled and sizzled and steamed, but eventually a Normal white skinned Michael went swimming to the surface.

Praxie ran over to help him out of the pool. "Here let me give you a hand." As soon as their hands made contact the entire pool was frozen solid, along with Michael from the elbows down. "Oh sweet baby Jesus Ice." Praxie face flopped into the frozen pool, completely forgetting Michael.

Drake did the same. "Never thought I'd be cold again."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Manfred shouted, flinging he two of them into the air. "Off of the skating rink." He smiled at Praxie and threw him a wad of money. "Good work." He Shoved past Drake and walked on home.

Praxie stowed away his money and looked up at Drake, who had his underwear pulled up over his head. Drake frowned. "I hate Manfred." Drake couldn't help but notice that Praxie was staring at him. "What?"

"Your eyebrows are gone."

Drake laughed. "Michael must have singed them off!"

They both froze. "Michael!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't do it! No! Just come down, we can talk." The student body was screaming for Corvus to come down from his perch. He was positioned on top of the spear of one of the school's bronze giants; he looked like he was ready to perform an Olympic dive off of the spear.

Praxie opened the hatch to the schools roof and crawled out onto the roof. "Hey Corvus." He announced.

"Woah, how'd you get up here little man?" Corvus took a seat on the flat side of the spear.

"Belgosi lives in the attic, so he let me up here."

"Who?"

"Belgosi." Corvus didn't show any sign of recognition. "The vampire kid." Still nothing. "Any who watcha' doin' up here, pal?"

"Oh just hangin' how about you."

Praxie slowly climbed over the shoulder of the giant. He looked down and just about fainted, he'd never known he was scared of heights until just then. "Oh just trying to talk you down."

Corvus rolled his eyes. "Don't bother I'm going to jump, just ask my crown." Squak! "See, he knows I mean business."

Praxie was slowly making his way up the sleeve of the giant; if there was ever a time for him not to have bad luck it was now. "So, what's the matter, what would make you do this?"

Corvus shrugged. "I dunno, Aylen doesn't love me, just found a hole in the pocket of my jacket, got this annoying bird following me around." The bird gave him an angry caw.

"Okay, alright, let's start with the girl problem."

Corvus nodded. "Alright, what's the deal with you and that Indian girl?"

Praxie sat down on the fist of the statue exhausted. "Who Snowflake? Well first of all she Native America."

"yeah her, what's the deal, your snuggling up to her letting her make you those stylish scarves for you, then your over in the gym doing calisthenics with that Spanish girl."

"Well Chwing, is actually from Brazil."

"What?"

"Brazil, It's a southern American country."

"No what was that name?"

"Chwing."

"Pardon?"

"Chwing."

"Spell that."

"C-h-w-i-n-g."

"You mean like, chewing? Cause she's stretches like gum, aww that's lame."

"No it's Ch-wing because…..oh my god."

Corvus nodded. "I believe we've had a break through."

Praxie ran his hand through his hair. "But she said it was Ch-wing."

"She probably doesn't like the pun. I can't blame her, what If my old man called me Guy-with-a-raven-on-his-shoulder-that's-constatly-squaking-in-his-ear."

Praxie shook his head trying to focus; talking to this guy was like flipping through T.V channels. "We're off topic."

"You're right, so seriously what's the deal with you and those girls? Are you, like cheating on them, or are you waiting to go steady with one of them, because I'm not gonna lie, people are starting to talk, my crow…and me, mainly, he sees everything that goes on in the place." The crow gave an affirmatory nod, and looked like he whispered something into Corvus' ear. Corvus chuckled. "Polka dot boxers, that's so embarrassing!" He giggled for a good moment. "Heh, sorry it's just haha, you were trying to save your friend but you did it in, ah hahaha oh that's hilarious. Any who, god so off topic all the time! You really need to focus more, come on girls, love triangle, cold fingers, give me the dirt."

"Chwing and I."

"You mean Chewing." Corvus had another giggle fit.

"Chwing and I are just friends."

Corvus nodded his head; he looked a bit like a psychiatrist. "Are you sure about that? I see the way, that my crow sees her looking at you. Because I can see through his, ah never mind."

Praxie shook his head. "Chwing is my best friend we're not dating."

"Excuse me!" Belgosi was suddenly on the statue with them. "She's your best friend after everything we've been through! After we fought that demon! I let you borrow my pen to take notes!"

"Woah, who're you?" Corvus asked a little taken back by Bel's sudden appearance.

"He's Belgosi."

"Who?"

"Belgosi." Still not a sign of recognition. "The vampire kid."

"Why's he out in the sun?"

Bel shot him an angry glance. "Sun block! I'll get to you in a moment Mr. I'm-going-to-commit-suicide-and-ruin-the-only-together-time-Bel's-has-had-with-Praxie-all-week!"

Corvus shrugged. "Sorry to interrupt my man."

Bel turned back towards Praxie. "Did Chwing make you matching friendship bracelets?"

"You never gave me a friendship bracelet."

"I was going to give you yours during supper, but now I'm not so sure."

Praxie let out an annoyed grunt. "Bel I think you're being really selfish right now, Corvus is ready to kill himself and you're over here being all third grader on me, just chill out!"

Belgosi bit his bottom lip and you could see a single tear roll down his check. "Fine, run your stupid suicide hot line! See what I care."

"Alright I'm out later." Corvus flung himself off the statue and plummeted towards the earth.

"No." Praxie leapt to save him but couldn't reach him in time. He ended up just dangling from the statue.

"You okay Praxie?"

"Corvus?" Well not quite. A giant crow like creature was hovering just inches from Praxie's face. It had a nice black plum, three sets of dark green eyes along his skull, and a sinister looking beak.

"Yeah I've been trying to pull this off all summer, but I could never fully transform, so I figured almost dying might give me a little jumpstart. Well see ya! I'm going to go fly around the school, because I can!"

Praxie's stomach lurched when he realized he was dangling from the highest point in the school. "Bel Help! I'm going to fall!"

Bel walked over towards Praxie he had his arms crossed and refused to look at him. "Why don't you get your best friend Chwing to help you?"

Xxx Authors Notes xxX

Corvus is based off of swain from League of Legends, so that's what I based his transformation after, because the Urban Rivals one is lame.


	7. Chapter 7

Caelus unbelievably looked even older up close, you could easily fit a playing card between the wrinkles in his face. Though even with this methuselah like complexion he still kept this kind of grace and charm that made him charismatic. In all his years Leading RavenWood Academy he'd had many gifted students and many bad eggs. He always gave himself one or two bad eggs a year. Any more than that and they group up, and once they group up it's difficult to break them of their behavior. Usually the student body beats a bad egg into shape pretty quickly you can't live with a group of people so closely and not have any of them like you, so usually bullying and the like was only a problem for a few weeks. Manfred however it seemed had the willpower of a house cat. The more the student body shunned him the more he would torture them, Caelus was having a difficult time finding someone who hadn't gotten into a scrap with him.

Caelus looked through his tiny glasses at the young man in front of him. It was a shame, he was handsome, rich, powerful, everything he needed to live a fulfilling life, but he chose to act out instead. "Manfred when I invited you to this school, I did so because I saw great potential in you."

Manfred rolled his eyes. He'd seen principals like this before, the Appeasers, they let you do what you want as long and you don't do anything too crazy, they exalt you before they tell you what's wrong with you, it's easy to make them cry because they genuinely care about you, while not as fun to play with as Dictators, it was fun seeing how far you could push them. He propped his shoes up on Caelus' desk. "You invited me here because my parents paid you a small fortune to keep their freak of a son out of the public eye." Caelus shrugged, it wasn't entirely untrue. "You know when I was born I immediately showed my powers, as soon as they cut the cord I started floating into the air." He frowned. "My father refused to let my mother name me after him; he didn't want a freak inheriting his name."

None of this fazed Caelus he'd read the file, and heard all about his little brother Stanford Jr. who single handedly took his prep school down two ratings. "You hardly get sympathy from me, the bugs that Zeke possess eat most of his family alive, the poor rich boy act doesn't work here. I didn't take you under my roof because of the money, I won't lie when I say it was a nice bonus though."

"Then why pray tell am I here?"

"Because I see a great good in you. I've never seen some one so adept at telekinesis, and you squander it all."

"Listen I've heard this speech a hundred times from everyone ever. Can we just cut to the quick?"

"The quick is, that no one likes you, because you're a generally unpleasant person, and you blame the world for not accepting you for how you are. "

"And?" He scoffed.

"I don't understand it." His wrinkled for head scrunched up as Caelus furrowed his brow. "With your money and power you could do so much good for so many people, and I know that you have the will to do it, like when you saved Michael."

"I saved him for my own reasons." Manfred stood himself up. He looked Caelus in the eye. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that anything he said could wound him in anyway, no those wrinkles where made by far greater perils than a spoiled rich kid. "The truth is, that I'm not acting out to get attention, I could care less that my little brother is the family favorite, the truth is I'm not bad because I'm lonely, I'm just a bad person." He made his way to the door.

"That's not true." Caelus sounded so sure of himself. "I saw how upset you were when you hurt Chwing."

Manfred suddenly exploded. "That bitch!" He screamed. "Her fucking superpower is stretching but she can only stretch, like four feet? And what with jay! He splits a kid's face open and it's all forgiven the next day, but god forbid I do something on accident! Now every kid here hates me for one mistake?" He let out a miserable scream the kind that echoes through you ears and makes you wonder how you could have possibly made that noise. It's so full of torment and sadness that it couldn't possibly have come from you, you couldn't possibly be that far down. The side wall of Caelus' office explode. "I hate all of you!"

And Caelus as always kept his calm, that wasn't the first wall he'd lost, and it wouldn't be the last. He let out a soft sigh when he felt the evening air caress his cheek. This was the breakthrough he'd been waiting for.

"I hate all you." Manfred wept and burst in to tears, the horrible body shuddering snotty nose, babbling kind. He dropped to his knees and cried, and cried. For an old geezer Caelus was surprisingly quick to wrap Manfred up in a hug. "I hate you." He sobbed. "I hate you."

Xxx The next morning xxX

Caelus had agreed to keep the little tear fest under wraps, which was cool of him, so for all the Kids knew, was that Manfred was the bad mamer-jammer who just gave Caelus a new skylight.

It was Saturday which meant no classes so he indulged in one of RavenWood's greatest past times, lounging about. The week day usually drained too much energy to even think of doing anything crazy on the weekend. So Manfred was laid down on a couch in the Library. It was just him and Danae, and Redra, but she was held up somewhere in the back room.

He eyed up Danae, her scrawny little body was hidden beneath her bulky uniform, it was at least two sizes too big for her, her hair was a mess as always, and she still had those stupid welding goggles on. He liked Danae, tough she wasn't easy on the eyes, she pretty much refused to talk to anyone, and it wasn't in a shy type of way, it was in a 'You have nothing to say that would possibly interest me' Sort of way, which he liked. She had her own sort of self-righteous aura that he just had to respect. And as usual she had her nose buried in one of her books.

"Yo Danae whatcha' reading?" It was more of an announcement that he was stealing her book than anything else.

"No!" She shouted. Aww her voice was so soft and sweet.

"Don't worry I won't hurt the book." He grabbed the book out of the air and instantly cringed. It was bound in some sort of pale leather; the pages were frayed and yellow and stuck out from the binding. It was begging to be opened. He turned to about halfway past the middle and had a look. A snarling snaggletooth maw met his eyes. It chomped and roared and threatened to eat anything that came close to it's mouth. Manfred was in a daze terrified that this boring little book had suddenly became frighteningly animated.

"Idiot!" Danae shouted slamming the book shut on Manfred fingers. She wretched it from his hands. "Stay away from my Beelzebooks!" She caressed the binding tenderly. "You might hurt them."

Before Manfred could abject the screech of Redra the schools librarian shook the school to its foundation, scaring the two students out like rats on a sinking ship. They didn't want to face the penalty for making noise in the library: one hour with no vocal cords.

Xxx Greem's House xxX

Manfred was a man…fred on a mission. Danae had scurried off too quickly to ask her where she'd gotten a book as dangerous as that from. So he had to go straight to the number one master of weird at Raven Wood: Greem.

Greem's house was very reminiscent of a witches cabin in the woods. It was a cozy little cabin at the edge of the schools park, with a black cauldron bubbling just in front of her house. "Mrs. Greem." Manfred squeaked tapping his knuckles against the oak door." It flew open and beckoned him inside, and when he passed the threshold it slammed shut again.

As soon as he entered the building his mind was bent; the building was infinitely larger on the inside than it was on the outside it was just like looking at two mirrors facing each other it was just room after room after room after room after room, and some how even with all the space in the universe Greem still managed to cover every square inch with papers, or knickknacks. "Manfred what are you doing here?" Manfred leapt out of his skin and crashed through a stack of papers. A cruel smile crept across Greems face, she did so love to see how her students dealt with fear, no matter how much she saw it, it always stayed fresh.

Manfred managed to steady his heartbeat, and get to his feet. Greem graciously cleared a spot for him to sit. "I'm here to talk about Danae."

"Ah, my pride and joy, great student, a little too social for my liking, but I suppose nobody's perfect."

'A little too social? Well that's horrifying.' Manfred shook the though from his head. "I'm actually here to talk about those books she's always reading."

"The Tri-lights and the Cherry Potters? Roughly based on my life I'll have you know."

"What? No, the books with the," He leaned in ready to share confidential information. "You know, the weird ones."

"Oh!" Greem clapped her hands together. "The Beelzebooks! Yes I give those to her."

"You'd give her something so dangerous?"

"I only give her what she can handle, or what would help her."

That struck his attention. "Do you have other items that could help people?"

Greem Suddenly had a cup of tea in her hands, that he could of sworn wasn't there before. She took a long sip from it, savoring the taste. "I do."

"Then why don't you give them to the students? That Peter guy can't control his powers, if you could give him something that would help him control it, he'd be a mean lean freezing machine!"

Greem put her glass down. "Absolutely not, if I gave Praxie something to control his powers, then that control would come from that item and not himself."

"So?"

"Control of your powers should come solely from your own willpower, power has to be earned, not given."

Perfect. "How about me then?" She gave him a confused look. "I have full control over my powers, if you could give me something that would make me more powerful than I am now, you couldn't imagine.

"You're right I couldn't, I couldn't imagine the students would appreciate me doing that, and I can't imagine History would forgive me either."

Again with this? Was this his destiny, to have each and every one of his actions questioned for all eternity? "You can't honestly think that I'm going to grow up to be some sort of villain do you? I am nothing if not Chaotic good. The worst part about it is that you won't even give me a chance, you act like you know me, because of the way I act, well you don't!" The house started to shake. "I can take anything you throw at me"

A smile played across her lips a gentle on, not the one she has on when she summons a demon in the middle of class. "I know you can." She whispered gently. "But I can't allow it, you torment your fellow class mates as it if, If I gave you something to increase your power, I'd be responsible for you, and I have my hands full with Danae and Belgosi."

"Whatever." Manfred walked out, he was beyond the point of arguing.

Xxx

Manfred gave a pleased smile, his private table underneath the hickory tree was unoccupied, for a week or so he had to drive off the vagrants from the choice spot, but now all the students knew to stay away. He was still steamed from his encounter with Greem, how was he supposed to change his ways if no one gave him the opportunity?

Little did little Manfred know that destiny works in strange ways, and that today would be his chance for redemption. Today the horns of destiny blew and their tune was as following: "Get away from me you perv!" Admitidly not destiny's best tune, but hey you take what you can get.

It was that Liam kid harassing a group of girls again. If you had to think of one kid less popular than Manfred it was Liam by a long shot. Liam usually liked to fly under the radar, tough that was hard to do when he was some sort of demented sex fiend, no one really knows what made him harass this group of girls on this particular day, the only explanation anybody had was: destiny.

It was too bad Liam like to stay hidden with his perversions, because Manfred liked to make a spectacle. Even to a brat like him, he knew that women were sacred and that you didn't harm them. Sure he'd tease a girl every once in a while, and Chwing was an accident, but other than that girls were off limits. Then this tool shows up, treats women like garbage, collects their underwear, harasses them in public like this; unforgiveable.

"C'mon just a squeeze."

"Attention everybody!" Manfred shouted. Everyone gathered around, sure Manfred's floggings weren't looked upon with much respect but, dam if they weren't entertaining. They all huddled around to see who his victim was today. "This Mongrel Liam, has been sexually harassing this vision, your name miss."

"Chiara."

"Sexy name isn't it?"

Manfred glared at Liam. "You only dig your grave."

"Are we gonna fight or what? I've got places to be."

Manfred cracked his knuckles like a tough guy. "It's going to be a pleasure, peeling you off the wall."

"Fight!" Someone bellowed; before the rest of the crowd could even pick up the chant it was all over. Liam was gone, and a defeated Manfred lay on the ground. His heart boxers stretched over his head and a pair of ladies underwear kept his hands securely tied behind his back.

The crowd was silent, the only noise was of Chiara crying as she ran off, no one knew why, but the popular opinion was that it was her panties that were wrapped around Manfred's hands.

All eyes were on Manfred, his body was trembling, and everyone knew he was crying into the dirt. No one laughed and pointed, no one felt the pure glee that they thought they'd receive when Manfred was finally put in his place; they just hung their heads as they slumped away.

Xxx

Sorry it's been a while, but school has started back up.

Manfred just wants a little love, and he finally get's the chance to earn some good karma and he is humiliated. That's why the kids didn't laugh, because, they all knew he was trying to do the right thing, plus he was defeated by a bigger villain than himself, which no one wanted.

Yeah! I put a lot of effort into this chapter. 1) because I hadn't updated in a while and I thought you deserved something a little longer. And 2) because Manfred is very near and dear to my heart, I always have him on my team.

(I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret, this is my favorite story to write.) Don't tell anybody else though.


	8. One of the boys

"Homecoming?" Chwing asked suspiciously, Praxie had a funny little look on his face.

Praxie nodded his head excitedly and flopped backwards onto a couch. "Yeah, She just asked me right out of the blue!"

Chwing bit her lip, not what she liked to hear. Sure Praxie was a bit of a twerp, but she was kind of fond of the guy. She was actually hoping he'd ask her to homecoming. Just as friends! Of course, I mean there was nothing there between them, it'd just be kind of cool to go. It was probably for the best, she didn't have a dress any way. Yeah. "That's great, I'm happy for you." She lied.

"Thanks." Praxie ran his hand through his yellow hair. Chwing laid down in a chair and sighed. She'd been sleeping in the lounge before Praxie came in. He smiled over at him, and she just gave him a weary look, she was till tired from her nap, he thought. He was glad he had Chwing, someone he could really talk to. Belgosi was just, an imbecile and not much good for anything. Chwing really understood him, and she didn't try to make him her slave every chance she got. "Bel was thinking of asking you. So the four of us could go in a group, as friends."

Friends? "I don't even know Snowflake." Chwing whispered, more defeated than she wanted. Who was this guy to offer Bel as her consolation prize. Why'd she even care? It's not like she even wanted to go to the dance anyway. She didn't even have a dress. Yeah, she didn't even want to go. "I'll probably just chill out in my room, I dunno, dances aren't my thing."

"Yeah I didn't think so."

"What's that suppose to mean?" That was a bit angrier than she wanted it to be.

"You're just not, that girly!" Praxie announced simply. "I didn't think you'd be into dances and dresses and stuff. I bet you don't even have a dress!"

He was so stupid! Didn't even know what he was saying to her. "I have a dress!" He was like a puppy, he'd tare up your slippers for the fun of it and have no idea it was wrong. He'd just lay on the couch with that stupid smile, and innocent eyes. Big blue puppy dog eyes. "I have a dress." So quiet even she could hardly hear it."

Praxie just kept his oblivious smile. "Now that I'd like to see. Chwing in a dress."

Chwing jumped from her seat. She was all Turgid and sharp edges, no bend or stretch in her body, hard as a rock. "Well maybe you will." She stormed off. She didn't stretch her legs over the chair or any of her usual tricks she just walked out, one foot in front of the other.

And for the life of him. Praxie couldn't figure out what had just happened.

Xxx Main Gym later that day xxX

Logan Slid across the gym floor. He brushed his dark brown hair away from his face and sighed. "Ah, shoot." He rubbed his broad chin, and looked up at Chwing with his big brown eyes. "What's got you so bent out of shape, Chwing?" He gave, that beautiful Logan smile. "No pun intended."

Chwing helped up off the floor. "Nothin' just working out some stress, ready for round two?" She already had her hands up and was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No can do, I'm afraid if I do you'll mess my face up. That's my money maker you know." Again, that Logan smile. "With home coming coming up, I gotta look good."

"You have a date?"

"Not yet, but something always comes through. I'm kind of irresponsible that way. Anyway if I don't find anyone, or someone doesn't find me, I can always bring my mom."

That was kind of sweet. "You're alright Logan." She punched him in the shoulder. "I'm sure the right person will find you." Chwing sighed and nodded towards the door. "I think I'm done for the day, thanks for the sparing match."

Logan gave her a wink, and picked his towel up from a near by bench. "You can beat me up any day of the week." He threw the towel over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow, same time same place."

Chwing stood there by herself for a few minutes, basking in the after glow of Logan's company. That kid had a certain energy the followed him around, it was like basking in sunshine when you were around him. Of course he did get his powers from a radioactive flee, so that may not be too far from the truth.

She still had some tension in her though, so she decided to stretch. Stretching always made her feel better, even was she was a little kid before she even knew about her powers. Before she was a freak. She just sit in a corner and stretch and stretch. Until one day, her body just kept going, she'd stretched all of the stiffness right out of her body. Or at least that's what her papa had said. Chwing bent and stretched and let her mind sink into oblivion. Until she noticed that she was being watched.

It was Snowflake. She was wearing her stupid fringe dress, she was just too good to wear the same uniform as everyone else."Hello." Her voice was so clean, and mature she hardly sounded like a highschool student. "Having a good stretch?"

'Obviously' "Yup, care to join me?" Chwing squeezed one of her dreads between her fingers. Not as shiny of beautiful as Snowflakes hair. Praxie probably liked to run his fingers through it. Not that she cared.

"No thanks, I'm afraid stretching with you would only make me feel inferior." Like she ever felt inferior to anyone in her entire life. She was a flower, a dark skinned beauty. Maybe she was self conscious of her sharp nose and large forehead. Maybe that was why she painted over them with face paint. Even then she turned her weakness into a strength. the wavy symbols gave her a mysterious look. "I just came here for my swim suit."

"You're going swimming?" Chwing was surprised she didn't swim in the nude.

"Yeah, with Praxie." A simple statement, a powerful statement.

"You're going swimming with Praxie?" She could hardly contain her giggle. "You're going to end up as an actual snowflake, Praxie can't control his power you know."

Snowflake furrowed her brow. The paint on her forehead looked like a rolling ocean. "Really? He always seems to be in control when he's around me." It felt like Snowflake shoved a dagger into Chwing's chest. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

Yeah. She probably wouldn't take her dirty eyes off of him the entire time.

Xxx Grils Dorm xxX

Chwing didn't care! She didn't! Who cares if that little dork was going out with .

"You're just not, that girly!" Praxie's voice bounced back and forth in her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she couldn't really argue with it. Her dreads, her sweats, her lack of make up. Then there was Snowflake. Perfectly perfumed, pampered, prepped and prepared. Chwing could probaly match her beauty if she tried. Really tried. Tried for Praxie. Maybe Praxie would like her if she was more like Snow.

It wasn't fare! Wasn't the whole point of falling in love with a dork, so that you wouldn't have to deal with other women?

She didn't mean that! She didn't love Praxie! She just. Just didn't like this Snow girl, what was her angle anyway? Where does she get off picking Praxie up. Why doesn't he ignore her!

Chwing dug through her drawer until she found her razor. "I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed. I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team. And I swear maybe one day, you're gonna want to make out with me!"

Xxx Boy's dorm xxX

Chwing rubbed her legs together. Smooth as marble, the boys would have a hard time keeping their hands off of her. She was a knock out first round draft pick. She'd give Snowflake a run for her money. She was nice and perfumed, had tastefully done make up on, the whole shebang! She was even wearing a dress. (Her roommates) There wasn't really much she could do with her dreadlocks, but she dyed the tips pink. That was kind of feminine right?This was it, right here right now in the boys dorm, she was gonna do it.

She flung Logan's door open. Naturally Logan had the window open, so when the door opened a gust of air blew her skirt into her face, giving Logan and his room mate a good look at the engine. And that's why she didn't wear skirts! "Logan." Her voice was much more crash and frustrated than she'd wanted. A quick clear of the throat, and she was ready to try again. "Logan." Much better. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Logan gave his stupid smile and nodded." A girl like you gets all gussied up for me? Now how on earth could I say no?" He gave her a wink. "I sure hope you didn't do all this for me. I like ya with sweats on!"

"Oh don't worry I didn't"

Xxx Notes xxX

Long time no see, bet you thought I was dead along with this story huh?

I won't apologize, but I thank you for your patience.

I'm not encouraging girls to change their image to please a man. Be your own person, it's just for the sake of the story.

Hopefully I'll have another chapter out by the end of the week.

Can you notice a difference in my writing style has it advanced or changed in anyway? Please let me know, leave you're comments I love to hear from you guys. DeGamer422 is the reason why I came back, so don't hesitate to give me feedback.

And the song Chwing was singing was One of the boys By Katy Perry. I don't own anything.

I'll see you all later, and I hope you have a wonderful day.


	9. Chapter 9

As far as skippers of stone go, Manfred was one of the best. He could skip a stone across Raven Woods' pond ten times before making it reverse course and skip another ten time then jump right back into his hand. Now that's skill. He only wished he could have such control over every aspect of his life. Ever since his fight with Liam Manfred had been in a funk he just wasn't the lovable douche bag that we've all come to know and love. He moped around the school, hardly came out of his room, it was pathetic. How could one man with so much life and gusto fall so easily to one little pervert. Okay so truth be told Liam wasn't the soul source of his down fall. It'd been coming since day one. He could tell by the way people looked at him that he wasn't well like, and if it wasn't by the way that they looked at him it was the way they acted around him, and if it wasn't the way they acted around him then it was them telling it to his face. It hadn't really bothered Manfred at all, he didn't need friends, friends were just people who hung around you to get at your money. His father was a self-made man, and he didn't have any friends.

It was a beautiful day out, nice and calming Just what he was looking for. More important than anything there was no one around. Which was good for all those concerned. With his emotions the way they were right now, he didn't know whether he'd rip someone apart if they messed with him, or if he'd let them rip him apart.

Okay so Manfred wasn't completely alone, there was one other person in the garden with him, though he didn't know that. As his rock skipped and skipped and skipped and skipped little green vines slowly started working their way up his body, so gently, and lovingly it was almost like they were caressing him. He didn't even know what was going on until they suddenly gripped him and spun him around.

There she was, hair redder than a tomato and skin paler than the moon, the daughter of the cities most infamous killer, Chiara. Manfred griped the stone in his hand. Last time he'd clocked it he could propel an object out of his hand at a little less than the speed of sound, if she didn't explain herself soon her hair was about to be redder than blood.

"Hiya." She squeaked. Okay from the softness in her voice she wasn't here to kill him. "Sorry about the plants. Sometimes they just get excited for me, and I just can't control them when they're like this."

"Oh no, it's cool." Manfred was too confused to even come up with a half decent response.

The vines loosened their grips. "I never thank you for the other day."

There were a few moments where the only sounds in the the garden were a few bugs buzzing and one happy duck quacking in the pond. It was a nice peaceful place far away from the activity center on the other side of the school. Far away from students.

"For what?"

"For saving me from him...: She trailed off. Even the vines tensed up.

"I didn't save you, I just made thing worse for the both of us."

"But you tried which is more than anybody else did." She was so sure of what she was saying. "You lost your reputation over me, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes, it was such a painful memory. Liam's sleazy pimple ridden face leering at her. Then Manfred came in all guts and gusto and saved her, while everybody else just let it happen. Even then with Manfred there, who most everyone considered to be one of the strongest students, they still lost. Manfred lost his pride, and well Chiara lost a pair of panties. Liam ruined her life, even if he didn't defile her, having him that close to her. She shuddered.

It was hard of Chiara not to throw herself a pity party. She was the one who was molested, but seeing Manfred all sad and glum. Well it was like seeing a tiger in the circus, broken and sad. "I was wondering if I could repay you." She finally sad.

"I don't want anything from you." The normal Manfred would have jumped all over the idea of having a girl pay him back a favor.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me."

You'd never seen a more shocked face. "You want to go with me? You do know who I am don't you?"

Chiara nodded, and smiled, they were both coming out of their funk. "I do, but I also know who you really are."

"I'm incredibly arrogant, I probably won't listen to a think you say all night."

"People say I'm quiet."

"I'm rich, my suit will make your dress look frightfully bland."

"I guess you'll just have to buy me a dress."

Oh this girl wanted him to pamper her? Oh now she was talking. "People hate me, you're going to get a bad rep."

"My mother's a serial killer, for a terrorist organization, I don't really need your help in that department."

Oh she was good. "I'm kind of socially awkward, seventeen years of being home schooled.""

Chiara smiled, and sashayed up to him, her nose just an inch from his lips now. "I thought you said you were arrogant."

"You're going to have a great night If you come with me." How was that for arrogant?

"That's more like it." She smelled like candied peaches. "Now show me how to skip a rock."

Xxx Notes xxX

Thanks for reading guys and gals, and thanks for all the wonderful feed back, I drink it up like sweet nectar.

You guys know I couldn't leave Manfred alone for too long, but with the fall of one villain comes the rise of another. I'm not going to spoil anything but, she's mean green, and poisons you if she dies.

Now while were speaking of spoiling future characters, someone asked if Tomas was going to come into the story. You're kidding me right? I make Praxie, Belgosi, and Chwing main characters, and you don't think I'm going to include Tomas. What do you take me for, a fool? The guy has a cursed sword of course he's going to be a huge character! :) Yes Yes Yes, Tomas will be enrolling soon. Expect him to be making big waves.

Now for the next chapter homecoming! But maybe for a character you didn't expect.

Thanks guys, I'll see you all later.


	10. Chapter 10

Saho ran his fingers along is broad chin. He watched as the other couples filed into the ballroom. She said seven...

He was still waiting for his date, she was ten minutes late. In Raven Wood a lot could happen in ten minutes, and Saho was starting to worry. Home coming at Ravenwood was a big event, probably bigger than any other school. They didn't bother with mums or parade floats, but it all kind of marked the end of the new kids phase. Who you were dating now, you'd probably be dating at Prom, who you hung out with, you'd probably be hanging out with until graduation. It was all like some strange spell, but everything was the same from homecoming onward. Usually.

Then without warning, he felt a force grip his hand, and pull him inside the ballroom. Whoever the culprit was Saho couldn't see them. Which meant it was his date. "Jessica, you promised you'd wear something!"

"You're such a prude!" A light voice whispered. A wadded up light blue dress floated in the air, un raveled, and quickly took the shape of a teenage girl.

Now I know what you're thinking. "How do you date an invisible girl?" Well first of all, Saho never told she was beautiful.

"The dress looks good."

"Thanks." Jessica adjusted the straps. "A little too much fabric for my taste." It was already pushing the schools dress code, a slight gust of wind and you could see everything. Not that there was anything to see. Literally.

You had to like their sense of fashion, because it was the only thing you'd be seeing of them. It was kind of frustrating. A dress like that would normally be sexy to the forth degree, (Sexy^4) but all Saho could do was admire the way it outlined her body. Worse still was the Idea that if he wanted to get a 'better look' he'd have to put more clothing on her.

The music started pounding from the speakers. Jessica grabbed Saho's hand and ran onto the dance floor. "Let's dance."

You have to be okay with being touched a lot. There were no facial expressions you could read. When she wants you to follower her, she has to hold your hand. You could never see her smile, or blush. It was almost like being blind. When she wanted to look you in the eyes, she grab your head and gently turn you towards her.

They jumped and slid around the dance floor. Moving to the music, dancing to the beat, grinding to their hearts content. It was all very magical really.

"I'm thirsty." Jessica whispered into Saho's ear, he body pressed against his. He could only imagine what he looked like slow dancing with his invisible girlfriend.

He just nodded and allowed himself to be pulled by her invisible arm.

The snack table went around the perimeter of the ballroom, hundreds of feet worth of snacks and punch bowls, and Jessica had to choose that one.

"Hey there Saho, enjoying the dance?" It was Eloxia. You know, the scary chick from nature class. Her eyes stared at Saho like he was some delicious treat. "You here with the invisible whore?" She knew good and well Jessica was right there. Cups don't just fill them selves with punch! (Well in raven wood they do, but only during the holiday season.)

Saho Felt Jessica's Grip on his hand tighten. "Just because a man is willing to come within two feet of her doesn't make her a whore. Now get the sand out of your scaly vagina and get out of here."

Eloxia's thick nails dug into the wood of the snack table. "You can't talk to me like that!" She screamed. She was usually so cool and collected, she never let anyone under her skin. No one had a clue what set her off that night, but everyone guessed that she really did have a scaly vagina. A rumor which would haunt her for years to come.

Eloxia was one of the most acidic people Saho, or anyone at the mansion had ever had the displeasure of meeting. At least Manfred was witty, and even a little cool when he tormented people. Eloxia was down right sadistic. She poisoned everything around her.

"You mean you can't take being spoken to like this!" A crowd was starting to gather around. "You're a vile monster and have no place around here." There was a mummer of agreement. "I love Jessica, and I don't want to ever here you talking about her like that again."

Eloxia's eyes were practically glowing red. "Weaklings like you should talk like that to their betters." Her arms and legs where tensing up, like a snake coiling.

Saho wasn't actually that weak. Super powers not included he'd probably come in second place in a weightlifting competition. (After Carter) But superpowers included it was no secret that he was the low rung on the ladder at RavenWood. "Since when was dirt underneath my boot my better?"

Swift as a striking viper Eloxia snatched up a punch bowl and slammed it down over Saho's head. Glass shards rained down. Everyone gasped and stepped back, it's possible that a murder just took place.

Saho stumbled a few feet before Jessica Managed to catch him. "Crap." He muttered rubbing his head. In all honesty he wasn't even worried about the bump that was already forming, like I said he was tough. What he was worried about thought, was the fact that his dress shirt was becoming rather tight in the Chest area. He was becoming a woman.

Yeah a woman, the hottest Item of gossip at Raven Wood, was that the school's most beautiful student, was actually a guy. Anytime Saho got wet he'd turn into Marilyn Monroe's better looking brunette cousin. Needless to say he didn't swim mutch.

Eloxia just smiled her evil little smile, ans Saho's Gender did a 180.

Saho stood back on her feet, a little shaky, a little bruised, but not in too bad of a shape. "You can change me a thousand times Eloxia, you'll never find a version of me that people like less than you."

"You miserable wretch!" There wasn't an ounce of self control in Eloxia. She couldn't even control her powers anymore. Her true from shined through, as green scales began to cover her body. A devilish green tail trailed out from under her skirt, and her nails grew long and sharp. "You don't dare to talk to me like that!" With one swift swipe of her claws, Eloxia removed every shred of Fabric from Saho's body.

Liam, who was just a few feet away, was in heaven.

Saho was a cool customer though, she just stood there for a moment and breathed. She didn't even try to cover herself. "You're an awfully small person for all your talk Eloxia. I hope this petty act has given you some form of pleasure. I know it has for Liam." And with that she turned and walked out, and for once the Female Saho's perfect heart shaped ass, failed to attract any attention. For the majority of the party was forming a lynch mob against Eloxia.

Luckily Saho was strong enough to hold back her tears until she was out of the ballroom. All the way back to her room she babbled and moaned.

She flopped on her bed, buried her face in a pillow, and threw a blanket over her exposed body. Then crawled up into a ball and waited to die.

"You know, I've always had the fear that one day I will vanish from the earth." It was Jessica's voice. "I know it sounds crazy, but everyday I do a checklist of all my body parts to make sure they are still there. It's a silly fear, but when you wake up one day and suddenly your mirror doesn't know you exist, it doesn't seem so silly."

"I don't want pity Jessica, I'll be fine."

"It's not pity, I was planning on telling you tonight anyway. You're the only person I've ever told, I don't even like admitting it to myself. It's just too silly" She said that last part a lot less firmly than she was hoping for. She wanted the idea to be silly and ridiculous, but how else would you explain a teenage girl turning invisible.

"So you just think that one day you'll just not exist."

Great he thought she was crazy. "I'm half way there already. Now you've got to admit, playing hopscotch with you gender isn't as bad as almost not existing."

"No, but it's still pretty miserable."

Now that wasn't the Saho she knew, the Saho she loved. He would never let his powers get him down. Jessica jumped onto Saho's back. "Oh don't go all sad on me now! You get to shower with the girls. Now tell me you don't have the best power ever."

"I mean that _is_ how we met afterall." Saho laughed.

"You didn't even know I was in there with you, until I pinched your butt. You've got the cutest butt as a girl you know that?"

"You told me I have the cutest butt as a guy too." Saho laughed and rolled over. Jessica was now straddling her hips, and the two just smiled at each other. Well, Jessica smiled at Saho, and Saho just smiled dreamily into the distance.

"I think you're cute all the time."

"And you've got the cutest personality." Saho laughed, it was almost cliche' between the two of them now.

"That's what they tell ugly girls."

"Well I'm sorry Jessica, but a personality is all ya got! However from touch alone, I think you're pretty smoking." Then Saho felt a pair of lips on hers. The softest lips you'd ever felt. Almost like silk. Then ten invisible fingers ran through her hair. She'd never get used to that, having long hair, and she'd never get used to how good it felt when Jessica ran her fingers through it.

Jessica broke the kiss. "Darling your hair is so sticky."

"Yeah, but It tastes like fruit punch."

"Eww."

Saho giggled. Giggled! He had become a woman. "I could take a shower, but that would reset the timer on my transformation."

"Fine by me, I mean. I am a little sweaty from all that dancing. Besides..." Saho sprang up, and for the first time ever, he kissed her. Two lips had never been more perfectly pressed together. Not bad for a shot in the dark.

Xxx Notes xxX

It's been Crazy over here! Sorry for the delay!

Next up, Praxie's story! Plus Manfreds!

I'm not too happy with this chapter, I kind of just put it together tonight, because I didn't want to keep you gusy waiting, It may be a little while longer till the next chapter, but I promise it will be one of quality. (Maybe I'll re write it when I get some time.)

To the Immortal Doctor reid, you've been reviewing this story for a while, and in you last review I found out something dark about you! =^_^= And it made me laugh very hard. I'll be stealing that joke, B T W

Also Weird Corn Chip... great name.

Alright gusy I'll catch you all later, have a beautiful night!


End file.
